We Got Your Back
by loveintheimpala
Summary: Sisfic- Max gets some unwanted attention from a guy while out for a beer with her brothers, Sam and Dean to the rescue.


_This is a oneshot that came from an idea from sweetkiwi604, thank you so much for the suggestion, hope I did it justice :-)_

* * *

"Maxie's round, I think." Dean announced brightly as he placed his empty beer bottle down on the table between us, looking over at me with a grin. He leaned back in his chair, almost like he was waiting for me to argue with him, usual cocky grin spread across his face as he waited for a reaction- sometimes I think he just waited for me to start bickering with him.

I rolled my eyes, putting down my own empty bottle. "Again?" I smirked, looking at Sam for a second before returning my attention to him. "I'm pretty sure it's your round, Dean."

"Nope, definitely yours." I opened my mouth to argue but Dean got there ahead of me. "I'm older, so I'm right." He quipped, nodding to emphasise his point.

Not even bothering to get into that debate again, I laughed and pushed myself up, heading over towards the bar. The place was busy, the bar fully surrounded by people either ordering drinks or just standing around. I leant against the bar, smiling slightly as the bartender came over to me. "Same again?" He asked lightly, looking over my shoulder briefly at where Sam and Dean sat.

"Uh, yeah, thanks." I smiled, handing over ten dollars to him. He nodded and turned, going to get the three beers.

"Hey there." A voice said from beside me. "What's your name, baby?"

I looked to my left, letting out a small laugh before looking back to the bar. The guy looked pretty drunk, probably around forty, and clearly trying to make himself look good in front of the guys standing around him. "Not gonna happen." I muttered, shaking my head slowly.

"Playing hard to get, huh?" He remarked, smirking at me as he stepped closer. "So that's your game?"

I sighed deeply, contemplating punching him. "Buddy, I told you once," I paused and looked at him for a second. "-not gonna happen."

He placed an arm around my shoulders, stepping even closer to the point I could feel his breath against my hair. I eyed the empty beer bottle on the bar beside him, beyond tempted to smash it and stab him in the neck with it. I moved free of his hold, turning and looking straight at him. "Jeez, you just don't quit do you?" I was all too relieved when the guy came back with the beers, placing them on the bar in front of me with a smile before looking the guy beside me up and down. "Thanks." I muttered, not even looking back at him as I headed back to Sam and Dean.

"Who was that guy?" Dean's automatic question came before I'd even placed the bottles down on the table.

I shrugged and dropped down into the empty chair beside Sam. "I dunno," I muttered. "-some redneck who'd had a couple too many to drink." I looked between them, both of them looking anything but satisfied with my answer. "Guys, not a big deal, really."

"Hm." Was all Dean gave as a response, looking beside me at Sam, the smirk returning to his face. "Hey, Maxie, you can help out on this one- would you say Sam needed a haircut?" I grinned, shaking my head at Dean's clear attempt at winding Sam up.

Sam scoffed, I could see the laugh he was trying so hard to cover coming out. "You know, Dean, I'm absolutely amazed that mom and dad were brave enough to have another child after you, I'd have been put off for life."

Dean and I both began laughing at that. "God knows, I wish they hadn't." He joked, a smile sticking on his face.

"Oh, funny Dean." Sam quipped. "Did you ever think maybe they were trying to have one with a brain?"

Dean paused, thinking it over for a second. "Alright, well that explains you-" He took a drink of his beer and looked at me. "-what about her?"

"They wanted a cute one." I remarked, smirking at him. I ran a hand over my face as I yawned, the feeling of how tired I really was finally catching up to me. I hadn't had a proper night's sleep in about a week, whether that was through hunting or just general restlessness, I couldn't even tell anymore.

"Gee, we keeping you up, Max?" Sam said lightly, looking over me.

I yawned again and shook my head, rubbing my eyes a little. "Tell you what," I began, looking over at Dean. "-I'll trade you half a beer for your car keys."

He raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you're leaving?"

"Yeah, incase you've forgotten, unlike you two idiots, I didn't get any sleep last night. I'm gonna head back to the motel while I'm still in a state to drive." I smiled. "Try to fall through the door on your way back, yeah?"

Dean laughed, shaking his head at me. "Max, that was one time."

"That was three nights ago." I countered. Sam snorted, unable to cover the laugh that escaped him at the thought of the two of them coming back to the motel completely wasted. "I'll see you later." I smiled as I got to my feet, grabbing my jacket from the back of the chair and pulling it on as they said goodbye, getting the usual warning of being careful before I left.

I made my way through the people crowded around the bar, heading over towards the door, a rough hand grabbing me around the wrist and pulling me back. "Where ya goin', beautiful?" The same guy as earlier smirked down at me, his same friends still circled around him.

I shook my head, I wasn't in the mood for it anymore. "I told you once," I said darkly, pulling my wrist free from his tight grasp. "-get the hell away from me."

One of his friends laughed at him, only seeming to encourage him further. "Oh, c'mon, baby, don't be like that." He said lightly, stepping closer to me.

I felt someone standing behind me. "Hey," I sighed in slight relief at Dean's voice, for a second thinking I could've been in more trouble. "-she said no." He moved from behind me to get in his face, leaning in, his voice dangerous. "So you can either take that as an answer, or I'll carve it into your spleen." He threatened, glaring him dead in the face. "We clear?"

He stared at him for a few seconds, eventually scoffing in his face and shaking his head, turning to walk away. "Cheap, little tart." He muttered under his breath as he made a move to go, Sam, seemingly appearing from nowhere, stepping in before he had the chance.

"What did you just call her?" He pressed, now standing beside me.

"Sam-" I warned, seeing where this was heading, same place as always. "-leave it." He looked back to me, sensing what I was getting at. I was exhausted, just wanting to go back to the motel and get some sleep- not stand around in the bar and watch my brothers get into yet another fight over something I really couldn't care less about.

"Say a word against my sister again, I swear to god, you'll be on the floor before you've even finished your sentence." Sam warned, looking nothing but angry. "You're lucky."

I heard Dean scoff from behind me, taking a step forwards and punching him in the face- not hard enough to knock him to the ground but hard enough for him to stumble back into his friends with a bloody lip. "Man, you ain't that lucky."

I blinked, unsure whether I wanted to laugh or not. "Dude-" I began, not getting any further before Sam stepped in front of me, looking me up and down.

"You alright?" Sam asked, his voice concerned, a frown forming on his face as he turned his attention to Dean, a satisfied smirk on his face as he looked around at us, the anger still holding in his face.

"Yeah, guys, I'm fine." I said lightly, looking between their concerned faces and smiling. "It's one drunk guy in a bar, I think I could've handled him."

Dean shrugged, looking between me and Sam. "No biggie." He muttered, nodding at us like he was proud of himself.

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head at him. "I'll see you guys later." I paused and looked back at Dean. "Try not to kill anyone, kay slugger?"

"Yeah, yeah." He laughed. "We'll see you in a bit." Sam gave a short wave to me before I turned and headed to the door of the bar. I headed outside onto the cold street, walking around the side of the bar towards where Dean had parked the Impala, claiming he wasn't leaving it in a parking lot full of rednecks.

I heard heavy footsteps behind me, clearly more than one person walking up behind me. I turned slowly, still walking backwards slowly, raising an eyebrow. The guy from the bar, and two of his friends, were heading towards me, smirks spread across their faces. I scoffed and shook my head, looking between the three of them slowly. "Oh come on," I muttered. "-you're not serious?" I let the smiled remain on my face, trying to ignore how cornered I could really be here. This was bad. I was in the back alley of some shady bar with three huge, sinister looking guys, no weapon, no brothers and no way out. I looked around slowly as two of them made their way around me, the other facing me head on. I sighed, seeing only one option of getting myself out of it- fight. I took a breath as one of them stepped closer to me, turning around and punching him hard in the face. He stumbled back a little, looking slightly taken aback as he held a hand to his bleeding nose. "You wanna fight, buddy, I'm all for that." I muttered, trying not to let the fear show in my voice.

One of them scoffed, looking nothing but amused. "You're stupider than you look." He stated, taking a step closer and grinning down at me. "You think you can fight off three guys twice the size of you?" He questioned, shaking his head.

I punched him in the face a couple of times before ducking a fist he threw back, then kicking him in the stomach. I took the opportunity while he was slightly bent over to bring up my knee and hit him in the face before punching him to the ground. He looked up at me in shock, a smirk breaking out on my face as I kicked him in the side of the head, hard enough to knock him out. I turned to see the other two staring at me in complete disbelief, whether he'd been drunk or not, it'd been easier than I'd thought it would be. I stepped back, turning and making a move to walk away. "Where'd you think you're going?!" One of them called after me. I turned to see him marching towards me, a determined glare on his face. He fisted the front of my jacket, pulling me towards him. "Think you're so tough, why you running?" He smirked, a cocky tone in his voice.

I shook my head at him and sighed, seriously, was like four hours of sleep to much to ask for in this universe? "You think you're clever or something, huh? Three guys picking a fight with one girl?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Kinda pathetic when you think about it."

The guy shook his head and pulled harder on my jacket, bringing a fist up and punching me in the cheek, enough to cause me to stumble to the side. He came around and punched me again, this time to the damp ground. I felt the road beneath me graze my cheek and hands as I fell, a stinging pain replacing the throbbing from his fist. "Son of a bitch." I muttered under my breath as he grabbed the back of my jacket and roughly pulled me up. I swung around and landed a punch to his face, followed by a hard kick to his chest. I saw his friend now heading towards us, realising I had to be quick about it if I didn't want to fight them both at once. I went with the same approach as the other guy, punching him a couple of times before managing to hit him to the ground, getting to one knee beside him and punching him hard enough to knock him out.

Before I had a chance to do anything else, I felt a hand grab the back of my hair, pulling me up and pushing me forwards into the side of the Impala, slamming my forehead against the hood with a sickening blow, before pulling me around to face him. I let out a short, involuntary whimper as I looked up at the guy towering over me, partly in fear and partly in pain, it was the one Dean had punched, the only one left conscious. I could see the menacing glare in his eyes, the hint of a smirk on his lips. He leaned against me, his weight holding me there against the car, making it impossible for me to push him away. "Not so tough now, are ya?" He almost growled it, his voice sending a chill down my spine. The hand still tugged in my hair gripped tighter, his other hand gripped at my hipbone, hard enough that I knew it would leave a bruise. I let out a groan, still feeling a little dizzy from the blow to my head, and made some lame attempt to push him off of me. "Baby, I'm not going anywhere." He leered. "And neither are you." I clenched my jaw, trying to look unphased, as though I wasn't afraid of him, but I could tell that wasn't working. I worked to fight him off, getting nowhere as his hand moved from my hip under my t-shirt and up my back.

I didn't know what to think, or how to react, other than try to push him away. I heard a bang, sounding like a door behind slammed open, followed by the sound of running. "Hey!" I heard Dean's voice, feeling like I could begin crying in relief. He gripped the back of the guy's jacket and pulled him back from me, shoving him hard in the chest and hitting him. In the few seconds he had, he looked back at me, taking one look at my messed up hair and clothes, the graze on my cheek and fear in my face- he saw red. "You sick bastard!" He thundered, taking two long strides back at the guy, almost immediately having a hand gripped around his throat as his back slammed against the wall. "What the fuck were you about to do with her?!" I could hear the venomous tone in Dean's voice, it was a long time since I'd seen him so angry. Honestly, it kinda scared me to see him like that. His face was livid, his eyes cold and his stare intense. He looked ready to kill. I looked to my left, up at Sam's face, expecting a calmer look- instead, seeing the same murderous, dangerous look on his face as was on Dean's, both of them seemingly forgetting I was there. I watched over Dean's shoulder as the guy opened and closed his mouth, the smug grin that had been on his face now replaced with a look of complete terror at the hands of my eldest brother. He didn't manage to form an answer, seemingly only provoking Dean further. "You nasty, lowlife, piece of crap." He snarled, his tone eerily low. "The hell do you think gives you the right to even _think _about touching my kid sister, huh?!" He was getting angrier by the second, every statement he made riling him up more.

The guy looked between them helplessly, finally seeming to realise how much danger he was in. "I didn't-" He paused and shook his head, the fear wavering in his voice. "-I didn't do anything to her."

"You hear that, Sammy?" Dean asked incredulously, forcefully pushing himself off the guy and taking a step back to stand beside us. "He didn't do anything to her." He repeated, his glare never faltering from the guy's face.

"Yeah," Sam muttered darkly, his face of pure anger mirroring Dean's. "-I heard him." Before anyone else had a chance to say anything, and taking Dean and I a little by surprise, Sam took a step forwards and shot a powerful blow to the guy's face with his fist, knocking him back into the wall again. "Too bad he's a lying dick." He added.

"Fuck you both." The guy muttered, raising a fist towards Dean and making a pathetic attempt to fight back, the punch easily being dodged by him. He grabbed the guy's fist and turned quickly, Dean now holding his arms behind his back. Sam smirked a little, punching him hard enough that even Dean stumbled back slightly with the force. He continued to punch him to the point of his face being covered in blood, only stopping when one of his punches was hard enough to knock him from Dean's hold to the ground in front of them.

Sam stepped back from him, moving beside me. I looked down at the guy on the floor, his face covered in blood, his nose looking broken and I wouldn't have been surprised if he'd lost a tooth at some point. Honestly, I think Sam would've left it at that and walked away. But in situations like this, Dean had a habit at getting carried away, using guys like him as a punching bag to let all his frustration out on. He shook his head at him, his eyes cold, and kicked him hard in the chest. I glanced up at Sam, who didn't seem to be remotely concerned about the fact our brother was in the process of beating a guy to death, as he leaned back against the Impala, his arms folded over his chest. I looked back to Dean, who looked to be getting bored of trying to kick through his ribs as he bent down and grabbed the front of his shirt to pull him up, pushing him backwards against the wall and pulling his gun, holding it just below his jaw line. "Whoa," The guy now looked terrified, his gaze flickering between Dean and the gun. I tensed slightly, noticing the blood staining his knuckles as he squeezed the handle, his jaw clearly clenched in anger. "-please, man.." His voice was quiet, clearly in pain. "-I never touched her." He tried again, nothing getting through to Dean.

"You thought about it." Dean countered simply, pressing the gun further into his skin. "And that's more than enough reason for me to empty a bullet into your skull."

This was getting out of hand, Dean was way too gone to calm down himself before he'd murdered someone, Sam remained completely unphased by his behaviour, obviously condoning it. "Dean," I pressed, my voice remaining calm as I took a step forwards, fisting the back of his jacket and pulling him back from him slightly, the gun remaining pushed against his skin. "-don't you think you should calm down a little, huh, before you really do kill him?"

"No, actually, I don't." He muttered, his voice dark. "Maxie, he could've-" He stopped, not bringing himself to say anymore.

"Dude, you've gotten your point across- it's fine. I'm fine. But I really don't have the energy to bury a body." He glared straight into his face for a minute, his stare hard as he thought it over. Eventually, he pulled back the gun and shoved it back into the waistband of his jeans, taking a step back before punching him hard in the face, knocking him to the ground unconscious. But of course, for Dean that wasn't enough. I shook my head, suppressing a smile as he bent down and pulled the guy's wallet from his jacket, taking out the notes and handing them to me before dropping it to the ground beside him.

"Jackass." He muttered, giving his unconscious form one last glare before turning to face me, stepping forwards and looking at my still painful forehead, a frown on his face. "Jesus, what did he do?" I hesitated with an answer, a sheepish smile on my face as my eyes moved towards the Impala. Dean paused, following my gaze, turning back and raising his eyebrows at me. "You serious? You better not have dented my car." He said, walking straight past me to check it out.

I rolled my eyes and smiled a little, watching after him. "Nice to know that you're so concerned, bro." I said lightly.

Sam laughed and took a step towards me, holding my chin gently and tilting my head to get a better look at my cheek. "You sure you're alright?"

"I told you, I'm fine." Sam nodded, briefly looking at the two guys on the floor that I'd knocked out.

"Yeah, I guess so." He smiled slightly and placed an arm around me. "What are we gonna do with you, hm?"

"We're gonna let her stand outside in the rain tomorrow while she fixes the dent her thick skull made in my car." Dean cut in, looking away from the hood towards me, the concern showing through the humor. "Must've been a pretty hard bang, you sure you don't have a concussion or something?"

"Dude, for the billionth time, I'm great-" I paused and let out a short laugh. "-please, just let me sleep." They looked between each other, both nodding slowly, a smile on both their faces. "And, thanks, guys." I added.

"Don't worry about it, kid," Dean said brightly. "-we got your back."

Sam nodded. "Alright, well let's get back then, we're coming back with you." He said, making a move towards the Impala.

"You don't have to, ya know, I'll be just fine on my own." I said as I tossed Dean the keys and climbed into the backseat.

"Actually, we kinda do-" Dean muttered. "We just ran out of that bar after you without paying for those beers, so-" He stopped and shrugged, a grin forming on his face. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me at that, Sam too laughing along with us as Dean put the car in gear and set off driving back to the motel.

* * *

_AWH, everyone loves some protective big brothers. Hope you liked it, thank you for reading! :-) _


End file.
